


Toasted Cheese

by Tinamour



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Gen, Mention of alcohol, father/son relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinamour/pseuds/Tinamour
Summary: Leo comes home drunk and wants cheese.





	Toasted Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by Tumblr: http://inspiration-and-information.tumblr.com/post/163111364575/if-you-really-loved-me-you-would-make-me-a  
> And I needed some happy interaction between those two.  
> And thanks to meridianrose for her betareading work and encouragments!!

It would have been a lie to say that Andrea was surprised to find his latest apprentice in a rather disheveled state at an unholy hour. Leo smelled of stale beer, his hair was a mess, and his shirt barely still held around his shoulders.

Leo enjoyed the nightlife of Florence, as Andrea did when he was younger, but, no matter how drunk he got, Andrea had never tried to open a locked door with a sword.

“Care to explain yourself?”

Leo turned bleary eyes to his mentor, and dropped his sword. He winced at the sharp sound of iron against the cobblestoned yard of the studio.

“I forgot my key.”

Andrea repressed a sigh. At least Leo hadn’t tried to reach his room by the roofs.

“Come on.”

Leo managed to slip his sword back in his belt and almost collapsed on Andrea’s shoulder when his maestro offered to drag him back to another room.

“You’re impossible, Leo,” Andrea said between his teeth, smiling. “You know I can’t let you do everything you want, no matter how much I love you.”

“If you really loved me you would make me a toasted cheese.”

Andrea repressed a giggle.

“Leo, it’s three in the morning…”

“…So are you saying you don’t love me.”

Leo let go of Andrea’s shoulder and tried to brace himself by grabbing a column that supported the balconies, trembling on his feet like a newborn foal. Andrea walked back to him, catching him before Leo fell and impaled himself on his sword.

“I’m saying I adore you and if you really loved  _ me _ you would let me sleep.”

Leo’s misty eyes studied Andrea for a moment.

“Touché …”

“Get some sleep, and you can have all the cheese you want.”

Leo didn’t complain when Andrea dragged him to a spare bed in a alcove, and closed his eyes as soon as his head touched the pillow.

“Andrea?”

“Yes, my boy?”

“Thank you. For everything.”


End file.
